Timeline
This is a timeline of events for the entire universe. Dawn of the Universe '-1500000' *Ael-Baran kills Drak-Narash and frees the Mother from her prison, becoming Ael the Progenitor. '-1200000' *Erristan is created by Kharr. *Sarash the Wise creates the first dragons and sets them on the path to evolution and enlightenment, eventually becoming one himself. '-900000' *The demons are banished to their new realm through the combined efforts of Ael and the Mother. '-750000' *Erristan becomes home to Ael. The dragons are already present, having evolved from the base life forms placed there at the planet's creation. *Baranash is created from Ael's severed left hand. *Ael creates the mortal races and dies. The world mourns, but the mortal races live in harmony in his memory. '-600000' *The Noble Air Dragon Shirexus becomes corrupted by the demons due to his spiritual attunement. He enslaves several clans of humans and convinces some of his fellows to do the same. As more and more Nobles get on board with the enslavement of humans, the newer generations of humans and Soldier Dragons are born into the idea that this is how society works. Prehistory '-20000' *The human Torgreth is born into slavery in the Fire Mines. By the time he is eighteen years old, he is nearly constantly imprisoned as an example due to insubordination against the older taskmasters and the draconic overlords. *The dragon Blackstone discovers ancient chronicles that document the time before the human enslavement, when all living beings followed the peaceful creeds of Sarash and Ael. '-19975' *Blackstone approaches Torgreth in his prison deep beneath the earth and offers him the power of the dragons in exchange for helping him free the humans. Torgreth accepts, and becomes the first Mage. *The humans working in the Fire Mines revolt, using the power of fire as granted by the now-human Blackstone. The dragons, unused to fighting and unprepared for revolution, fall easily before the army of thousands, led by Torgreth. The Fire Mines become the base of operations for the revolution. '-19970' *The Fire clans succeed in freeing the Earth clans with the help of the blind dragon Gloomwing. '-19960' *The Water clans are freed, and they gain the power of water thanks to the Noble Dragon Ashra. '-19945' *The Air clans are emancipated and become air magi thanks to Dawnhallow the Outcast. *Dragon numbers begin to dwindle as the empowered humans hunt them and trap their immortal souls in the Reliquary. '-19940' *In a final act of desperation, Shirexus attempts a ritual to destroy the bond between the spirit realm and Erristan. He is stopped by the Paragons, who are killed in the process. The death of Shirexus and the energies released by his incomplete ritual tear the one continent of Erristan in half and reshape the landmasses, killing many mortals in the process. Storms of fire and thunder, earthquakes, tsunamis, and other natural disasters rage across the world for thousands of years following, but the remainder of humanity is kept safe by the presence of the incredibly powerful magi. '-19921' *Torgreth Blackstone dies of Spiderkiss from the strain of holding back the elemental forces of the weather for so long, but not before training his child in the way of Fire. '-9600' *The frenzied weather patterns begin to calm down as the magical energies from Shirexus' ritual begin to dissipate. '-9450' *The weather has all but returned to normal. *All civilization on the yet-unnamed southern continent has died out, in part due to the hostile presence of the Lyenar building a civilization in the east, and in part due to the hostile living conditions of the continent. *The tales of Torgreth, the Paragons, and the revolution against the dragons are hazy. Many people have not seen a dragon, in their natural or mortal form, for generations. Magi are spread thin, nowhere near as large in number as they once were. Elemental abilities are kept mostly within families among the clans of humans that have eked out their survival in the hidden places on Erristan. *Several pockets of humans still exist on islands in the middle of the ocean. They have had no contact with the outside world and no way to leave due to the raging seas, and their societies are not sustainable. They slowly die off, one by one, for the next several thousand years. Civilization on Erristan '-9400' *The human clans on Erristan begin to come out of their hiding places and attempt to build civilization. Led by the Magi of various clans, they develop agriculture and domesticate animals. '-5000' *The humans in the central part of Erristan make contact with the Elves of Grassland, who show them vastly improved farming techniques that create a surplus of food and begin to curb the extinction of humans. The elves resolve to make a pilgrimage around the continent and do the same with the other isolated clans. The clans are at this point aware that there are other humans out there, but there has been no extended contact due to the distance between them with no way to bridge it. *The Lyenar attempt Transcendance, fail, and split into two separate societies, fleeing the ruins of their civilization in the east of Ashaad into the Smoking Spires. Several hundred immortal Lyenar remain, having avoided the effects of the doomsday event with their powerful magic. '-4000' *The population boom has paid off, with many of the clans growing very large and splitting off into smaller, splinter clans. Primitive kingdoms emerge among the territories of the clans in the form of established towns with alliances to protect from wildlife and marauding centaurs from Grassland. These alliances are comfortable and familiar to those that are in them, as they are all descended from a common clan. It is around this time that clan borders begin to brush up against one another. Civilization is about equivalent to that of the Low Middle Ages. *Assam and Kanaan leave their dying island homeland in search of civilization or help elsewhere. '-3998' *Assam and Kanaan make contact with the remaining Lyenar and plead with them for assistance. Assam is transcended and placed into an urn. '-3997' *Kanaan returns to his island and convinces his people to build a boat and leave for Ashaad with him. The vast majority believe him, due to his possession of the urn and the acts he can perform using its power, and they make the pilgrimage to the Vrusheq Mesa. '-3995' *Kanaan's band of followers reaches the Blood Cairn, where Kanaan inters Assam's urn. Kanaan establishes The Rassite Dominion, names himself the first High Prophet of Assam, and begins working on the religion. '-3500' *The Blackguard and the The Black Fleet are established in Ashaad. '-1400' *The human clans are bitterly engaged in all-out wars against one another. Their society slowly has progressed to actual kingdoms, with Mage-Kings of the noble houses leading their people in bloody battle against the other elemental magi. *The Rassite Dominion has expanded greatly, establishing the towns of Vrusheq, Lasq, and Ras. All members of Rassite society live their lives in worship of the High Prophet and Assam. The higher castes of the society are rife with corruption, and social ascent is difficult, being only attainable through climbing the social ladder of the Church. '-900' *Lucien the Uniter comes with a small army from Houndsfang, laying waste to Anteron and subjugating the Ashcoven lands with ease. Over the following decades, he takes control of most of Erristan through diplomacy and conquest, setting legitimate barriers with the elves and integrating the many groups of humans with each other. '-850' *Lucien spends his last ten years creating laws and carving out the Kingdom of Linodus from the formerly contested lands of Erristan. His excellent diplomacy skills, as well as a wise council of advisors, helps to ease tensions between subkingdoms and create a unified political body that strengthens over time. '-650' *Velarie Blackstone is outed as the creator of the first bloodbeast. She is to be put to death, but vanishes from her cell the morning of the execution. '-500' *Research into non-elemental magic begins when Crelyssa Hart of Drakehold fatally electrocutes an artisan blacksmith during her apprenticeship to the town's master. '-440' *The first Silvershot Cannon is invented as more and more non-traditional magi make it to adulthood without dying in unfortunate accidents. 0''' *The Rassite Dominion and the Kingdom of Linodus make first contact and immediately launch into a religious war lasting several generations, though the battles do not really start for some twenty years. '''60 *The First Rassite-Linodusian War ends in a decisive Linodusian victory as the armies from Erristan sack Ras and execute the High Prophet of Assam on the steps of his citadel. 240 *Andren Thalanas' research into stone worms results in the creation of the first refined stone worm oil as a power source. *Massive reserves of bituminous coal are discovered in the mountains just north of Sootbottom. *These discoveries begin to create an industrial revolution in Erristan. 242 *Stone worm hunting is a profession that is pioneered by a young Thad Gloomshield and some of his friends. 247 *Andren Thalanas creates the Sonic Amplification Device, which allows mining in Sootbottom to begin in earnest without fear of storm worms ruining the operation. 252 *House Dawnhallow develops the first lightning lab in the hills above Barran. 264 *The first guns using stone worm oil as a propellant are created. 270 *Construction begins on a railroad between Rustig and Blackstone. 295 *The High Prophet of Assam is assassinated by a Linodusian expatriate from the Voiceless Wastes. This is one of the big catalysts for the Third Rassite-Linodusian War. The Rassite Dominion immediately goes into a state of martial law as the Blackguard begins selecting candidates for the next Prophet and prosecutes people for suspected heresy and sympathy with the Linodusian cause. *The new High Prophet is put into power and is a heavy Blackguard sympathizer. 299 *The Rassite Dominion invades Linodus, marking the start of the Third Rassite-Linodusian War. In the following months, they capture Granite Point, Fort Stonewald, and Wraithstone. *King Lucien VI dies under questionable circumstances, leaving his daughter Eleanor as the sole heir to Linodus. 300 *The Rassite Dominion is routed at Drakehold by Nathaniel Gloomshield. *Talaresh Vasaanthi is released from his four-year imprisonment into the Voiceless Wastes.